The Replacement Alice
by PastelRobot
Summary: Alice has chosen to leave Wonderland, leaving all the role-holders in the process. Peter tries to forget about Alice and that she broke his clock many time changes ago.He picks up another girl seeking her aid to help him heal. He brought a replacement for Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Judith. Listen to me. I need you to go to the market and get some more groceries since were running low on food." Julius told me as he handed me a list of groceries.

"Got it, Julius." I said as I took the list and grabbed my bag from the hook next to the door. I then grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. Then tied the laces. "I'll be leaving now? Do you want to add anything to the list?" I asked him.

"How about you buy yourself a new outfit or something? You never ask for anything." He said as he got up and walked over to me."I'll accompany you this time. I think that I need a bit of fresh air." He said changing his mind out of the blue.

"The old hermit is finally leaving the nest." I said as I opened the door for the both of us. As he walked over to the door I saw that his face changed to as though he was in pain. "You okay Julius?" I asked him as I grabbed his arm. He shooed my hand away and avoided my gaze. "I'm sorry I called you an old hermit. Is that why you're pouting?" I asked him suspiciously.

"It not that and I'm quit alright thank you very much. No need to worry about me." He said as he walked ahead of me and down the stairs. I locked the door and raced after him. As I raced after him I almost tripped over some steps in a hurry.

"Wait up Julius! I'm out of shape and can't keep up…" I yelled mumbling the last part. As I caught up to him he glanced down at me and stared at me for a while. "What is it?" I asked him as I stepped a bit away from him. Ever since I meet that rabbit I've been cautious around guys, even Julius.

"You're out of shape. You face is flushed after a quick jog." He stated as he scoffed at me. I pouted at him and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hahaha. I don't know how you can stay so fit when all you do is sit around and drink coffee." I shot back at him. He looked taken back but then chuckled darkly. He then looked at me with his same emotionless cold eyes.

"High metabolism is my secret." He said as he walked ahead of me. I stomped up to him and then we ended up changing the conversation on if we should buy cookies or not.

"Hey! Julius! Judith! "A voice called out. I looked at Julius to see that his face had 'I shouldn't have gone outside' written all over it. "Julius I can't believe that your outside!" a cheerful voice said as a had landed on my right shoulder and Julius' left shoulder.

"Ace! Don't you have work to do?" Julius asked irritated. I looked at the brunette to see that he was staring at me. He started to get closer to me until he was just a few inches from my face.

"Judith? Have you gotten plumper from the last time I saw you?" He asked a he grabbed my chin and smiled innocently. I was stunned for a moment on what he said but reacted in a flash. I raised my hand and came so close to slapping ace until Julius held my arm.

"Let it go…he's an idiot." Julius said as he let go of arm. Slowly my hand returned to my side as I just glared at Ace. Julius then walked ahead of us clearly wanting to be back in his office now.

"Julius, that wasn't a nice think to say." He said as he innocently rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked back at me but just smiled at me. "Fair Maidens shouldn't be getting themselves into fist fights." He said as he patted my head.

"Knights shouldn't be rude to 'fair maidens'." I snapped back as I ran after Julius. As I got to Julius I could tell he didn't want to comment on me being out of shape seeing how it affected me so much. "He's such an idiot at times." I said as I sighed.

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

"Judith. Judith. Judith." I mumbled to myself as I thought of her aimlessly. I scribbled her name all over blank sheets of paper. "Why can't I think of you the same way? I just want to forget about her." I said as I stared at the name that I wrote all over the page.

"How can I forget?" I asked out loud as I sat back in my chair and sighed. "Alice." I said as my eyes started to water up.

I then started to think of Judith again and the reason why I brought her here.

To help me forget about...Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JUDITH'S P.O.V

"Hey Julius I'm going to go explore more! I'll be back in a few time changes." I said as I grabbed my bag. Sense of time here was absolutely bonkers, then again everyone here was.

"Again? Well stay away from that rabbit. Hes no good." he said not looking up from his work as he took a sip of coffee.

"Don't go see the rabbit. Got it!" I yelled as I sprinted out crossing my fingers. As i made my way I felt a cool breeze hit my face. I loved it. I slowed my pace as I walked down the stairs, not wanting to trip. As I made my way downstairs I kind of just random walked down a pathway.

Since I've gotten here I haven't really met anybody other than Julius, Ace, and Peter. Sadly I met Ace, but it was the inevitable with Julius. I've heard of the other role holders and territories but I don't know how to make my way there, plus the way Julius described them they seemed pretty 'trigger happy'. I don't know how that's the norm here.

I looked around my surrounding to see just trees. As I walked a bit further I found a clearing and found a beautiful Rose red castle.

It was so large and beautiful. The beautiful but dangerous Red Queen ,Vivaldi, lived there, hearts castle.

"This is where Peter works and lives…" I said as my face heated a bit. "Maybe I should go see him…" I said giddily as I took a couple steps forward. "But he may be busy with work…" I sadly realized as I turned around and made my way back the way I came from.

"I really want to spend more time with Peter. " I pouted. As i made my way back i took my time to appreciate the scenery. The trees were absolutely beautiful as they swayed with the breeze was relaxing. Eventually I found my way back at the tower exhausted. I noticed someone was standing in front of the tower.

It was peter?

PETER'S P.O.V

Seems like I can't focus on work. Maybe I can take a tiny break to go see Judith. I made my way out of my office only to see Queen Vivaldi walking by. "Oh bother." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Peter? What are you doing out of your office?" She quickly asked me.

"I'm going out my Queen." I answered as I quickly bowed. 'She can't find out about Judith, then she'll want to take her away from me.'

"You are going out and haven't finished your work?" She questioned wondering my reasons for leaving.

"I'll finish it once i return your majesty. I need a quick break." I started with a hint of annoyance.

"Whatever. Do as you please…" She commanded as she continued on.

I quickly made my way to the tower where she currently stayed. As I arrived at the tower I traversed up the stairs and lightly knocked on the door. As i opened the door i was greeted by the clockmaker.

"What do you want Rabbit?" He quickly asked.

"I as wondering where Judith was here, but seeing as she is not here I'll be taking my leave." I spatted as I quickly left. 'Honestly why would she want to stay in this gloomy germ ridden tower? Alice stayed here too…" I thought to myself as I marched down the stairs. I decide to wait for her outside as I figured she will eventually come back.

It seemed like forever until I saw her making her way to the tower.

JUDITH'S P.O.V

I ran quickly up to him, not wanting to make him wait any longer than he already probably did.

"Hello Judith." He greeted me as he took my hand gently and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand. I was burning up as he held my hand. I quickly slipped my hand out of his grasp, and I regretted it as quickly.

" What are you doing at the clock tower?" I asked him curiously. 'Peter hates the Clocktower. What would he be doing here?' I thought to myself

"I'm here for you my dear." He answered rather quickly. He held his hand out for me.

"Me?" I asked in daze. "'My dear..' Rang through my head.

"Who else, dear?" He asked as he tucked my arm neatly in his arm as we strolled in the opposite direction of the tower.

"Oh. I see…" I say as I lower my head so he doesn't see my huge smile.

"Judith what would you like to do?" He asked me softly. 'Ah! His voice is so silky…' I realized.

' Whatever sounds good. I've never been here and I don't really know what to do for fun so...what do you do for fun Peter?" I asked as I looked up at him. He seemed hard in thought thinking.

" I usually just have a cup of tea in my room." he stated as he started to guide me back to the castle. 'I'm sure he doesn't know I just came from there...I'm not going to tell him.' I had to make the trip all over again. But it seemed worth it.


End file.
